1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capacitive sensor and relates specifically to a capacitive sensor that has a bridge structure (electrode-crossing structure) and that is bonded to a panel having a curved surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical capacitive sensor includes a plurality of transparent electrodes having light transparency. In such a capacitive sensor, which has a bridge structure, a plurality of first transparent electrodes are coupled to each other in a first direction via bridge wires, and a plurality of second transparent electrodes are coupled to each other in a second direction via coupling members. The plurality of bridge wires extend in the same direction throughout substantially the entire area in which the transparent electrodes are provided.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-49847 discloses an input device that includes a surface panel having a curved surface and a film sensor bonded to the surface panel with an adhesive therebetween.
The film sensor bonded to the surface panel having a curved surface is subjected to bending stress in a portion that is bonded to the curved-surface portion of the surface panel. Then, damage, such as a crack, may occur in a bridge wire, and the resistance of the bridge wire may change accordingly, in which there is room for improvement. When the resistance of the bridge wire changes, the sensor function may be affected.
To reduce the possibility of damage, such as a crack, occurring in a bridge wire, the direction in which the bridge wires extend can be changed. However, in a case where the plurality of bridge wires extend in the same direction and the capacitive sensor is used for, for example, a display device, the pattern of the bridge wires may be visible from outside the display device depending on the arrangement relationship between the capacitive sensor and the display.